1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular lamp used for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, a vehicular lamp using a semiconductor light emitting element has been known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2002-231014. Recently, it has been discussed that the semiconductor light emitting element is used as a light source of a vehicular headlamp.
The temperature in a lamp chamber of the vehicular headlamp, however, might be significantly increased by the radiation heat from, e.g. an engine room of the vehicle. Accordingly, due to the increase of the temperature in the lamp chamber, the semiconductor light emitting element might not emit the light properly in the prior art. Therefore, there was a problem that the vehicular headlamp cannot be properly turned on.